


Un simple bal

by TaTsubaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaTsubaki/pseuds/TaTsubaki
Summary: Aomine déteste les bals, il est pourtant obligé de se rendre à celui qu'organise Akashi. Une corvée qui se révélera plus intéressante que prévu. PWP.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Kudos: 7





	Un simple bal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Cet écrit contient une relation homosexuelle et un lemon, si cela vous gène ou que vous n'êtes pas en âge de le lire, je vous invite à quitter la page, je n'assumerais aucune responsabilité. Toute ressemblance avec une autre œuvre est purement fortuite et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes écrits.

Aomine soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois de la journée, non sérieusement, il n'avait fait que ça, soupirer, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour exprimer son mécontentement et pourtant il en avait des choses à dire pour manifester sa mauvaise humeur. Qu'est-ce qui le mettez dans cet état ? Eh bien c'était simple, nous étions en été, douce période de l'année pendant laquelle le bleuté aurait dû passer toues ses journées et ses soirée à jouer au basket ou à se reposer dans un endroit frai, telle la panthère fainéante qu'il était. Mais, parce qu'il y avait toujours un mais, puisqu'on était aussi dans la période des matsuris, les gens se promenaient en kimonos dans les rues bondées de stands de jeux et de nourriture et se réunissaient le soir pour regarder les feux d'artifices. Jusque là rien qui n'embêtait vraiment l'ace de Tôô quand bien même il n'était pas friand de ce genre d'événements, mais il pouvait tolérer que les autres fassent la fête, c'était un connard mais pas à ce point là quand même. Cependant, et c'est là que ça n'allait plus, Akashi avait décidé d'organiser un petit bal, une réception, une soirée, enfin appelait ça comme vous voulez, il n'en reste pas moins que c'était bien évidemment le genre de chose que Daiki n'aimait pas. Mais le roux ne pouvait pas faire les choses simplement, bien entendu, car si ça n'avait été que ça, la panthère aurait été à la soirée, se serait enfilé quelques verres et puis il aurait fini par apprécier passer la soirée en compagnie de ses amis. Toutefois se ne serait certainement pas le cas puisque le point guard de Rakuzan avait décidé que la soirée serait masquée, qu'ils porteraient tous des kimonos assortis à leurs masques et qu'en plus c'était son ancien capitaine qui choisissait les tenues pour eux. Non mais sincèrement, il avait dû contrarier un quelconque dieu pour en arriver là, car bien sûr il ne pouvait pas se défiler, puisque nous le savons tous, les ordres de l'empereur sont absolus. Il n'était pas très obéissant habituellement, mais pour un événement de cette envergure il fallait qu'il se tienne à carreaux, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il soupira à nouveau, voilà à quoi ça l'avait mené de renouer les liens avec la Génération des Miracles, certes ils étaient redevenus très proches et se voyaient très souvent pour manger, sortir en ville, jouer au basket et cela le faisait revivre mais voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Il sortit de la salle de bain sous les yeux admiratifs de Momoi, il portait un hakama et un haut noirs et l'obi était bleu saphir, le kimono lui était d'un blanc immaculé ornait d'une fleur de lotus bleu saphir elle aussi, qui prenait tout son dos. La rose avait eu le privilège de voir toutes les tenues de la GM et lui avait confié qu'elles étaient toutes dans le même thème, simple mais avec une grande fleur sur le dos, et selon sa manager, Seijuro n'avait pas choisit les fleurs au hasard. Il fallait dire que son ancien capitaine faisait rarement les choses au hasard, Satsuki avait donc passé plusieurs minutes à lui expliquer qui avait quelle fleur et ce qu'elle signifiait.

« Tu es super Dai-chan ! » S'enthousiasma sa meilleure amie.

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas tord, bon certes il était arrogant, peut-être même égocentrique, mais quand même, sa tenue lui allait super bien, même s'il n'était pas très alaise et s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, car s'il l'admettait, il disait indirectement que l'empereur avait bon goût et qu'il avait raison comme toujours. Cependant il s'était regardé dans le miroir et avait trouvait que ses vêtements lui allaient vraiment bien, le noir contrastait bien avec le blanc, tout en laissant l'accent sur le kimono, celui-ci étant blanc, faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir sa peau basanée et le bleu saphir de la fleur et de l'obi rappelait ses cheveux et ses yeux dont la couleur était d'un unique bleu roi. Selon Momoi la fleur que lui avait attribué Akashi signifiait la renaissance, il ne saisissait pas trop l'idée mais toujours selon la rose, ça tombait sous le sens car depuis qu'il avait perdu contre Tetsu' il s'était remis au basket et à sourire, il avait retrouvé son ancien lui... Bon il était pas convaincu mais ça ferait l'affaire comme explication.

« T'es pas trop mal toi non plus. » répondit-il en se curant nonchalamment l'oreille.

Il était un peu gêné de faire un compliment à sa meilleure amie, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il avait du mal à formuler les choses, cependant la jeune manager eut l'air de se contenter de ce pitoyable compliment puisqu'elle sourit de toute ses dents. La tenue de Satsu' était très semblable à la sienne, seules les couleurs de la fleur et de l'obi changées, d'un rose comme le quartz, puis la taille de l'obi qui était plus large pour bien marquer la taille fine de son ami. Et bien sûr la fleur était différente, c'était un œillet et cela signifiait la sincérité et la fidélité s'il avait bien apprit sa leçon, en tout cas l'attention du roux avait touché la jeune femme qui avait apprécié les compliments dissimulés. Enfin voilà, tout ça pour dire que c'était donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il partait pour une soirée qui allait sûrement être chiante, sachant qu'en plus il porterait un de ces foutus masques vénitiens, le sien était blanc et bleu saphir, parfaitement accordé à sa tenue et surtout parfaitement chiant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aomine arriva devant la demeure des Akashi en compagnie, ils furent accueillis par un majordome très serviable, qui les conduisit jusqu'à la salle de réception, à vrai dire le bleuté n'était pas très impressionné car ce n'était pas sa première soirée chez le roux. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce qui était finalement décorée bien plus sobrement qu'il ne l'aurait crû, il y avait simplement un grand buffet remplit de plats froids divers et variés, ainsi que quelques projecteur et jeux de lumière. A vue d'œil tout le monde avait respecté le dress code, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, car le point guard de Rakuzan, non content d'inviter la Génération des Miracles avait aussi invité leurs équipes respectives. Kise et son capitaine virent rapidement les saluer, et il pu voir qu'en effet le blond et lui avait une tenue en tout point similaire si ce n'était qu'au lieu du bleu l'ace de Kaijo portait une couleur proche de l'ambre et arborait une fleur d'hibiscus, symbole de beauté et de bonheur. Daiki pensa que cela allait très bien au léopard qui était un bel homme, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était mannequin après tout, Ryota avait un charme non négligeable et était toujours plein de vie et de bonne humeur.

« Momocchi, tu es très belle. » dit joyeusement le small forward.

La rose lui répondit qu'il était également très beau, mais ça n'était pas une nouvelle, oui la panthère avait toujours eut un faible pour son ancien coéquipier aux yeux d'or, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le tracassait pour le moment. En effet la jeune manager était très belle ce soir et le capitaine de Kaijo n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, ça l'agaçait profondément, il détestait les gars qui reluquaient sa meilleure amie et même si le jeune homme n'avait sûrement aucune mauvaise intention, il fronça les sourcil et soupira.

« Ne sois pas jaloux Aominecchi, tu es beau aussi ! » taquina Kise, puis Seirin au grand complet vint les rejoindre et comme à leur habitude, le blond et Satsuki sautèrent sur le pauvre Kuroko, « Kurokocchi ! Kagamicchi ! Vous êtes enfin arrivés, vous en avez mit du temps. »

« Oui, Kagami-kun ne voulait pas s'habiller convenablement. » expliqua le petit bleuté.

« Tu aurais dû le laisser venir comme il voulait. » affirma le blond avec un sourire mesquin.

« Pour que Akashi-kun le tue ? » s'étonna Momoi.

« Il a déjà faillit perdre sa tête une fois, je suis pas sûr qu'Akashi l'aurait laissé en vie une deuxième fois ! » railla-t-il.

« Quoi ?! Déjà arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'était pas là et puis je peux très bien m'en sortir fasse à ce fou-furieux ! » s'offusqua le rouge.

Un grand éclat de rire résonna, Aomine et Ryota s'esclaffant à en avoir mal au ventre, « Je crois que tu ne mesures pas bien les choses Kagami-kun. » répondit le passeur fantôme.

« Heureusement que Akashi-kun n'a pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire ! » ajouta la rose.

« Sinon on serait déjà en train de préparer ton enterrement Kagamicchi ! » conclu l'ace de Kaijo entre deux éclats de rire.

« Mais, il ne peut pas être si terrible ! » s'emporta Taiga, presque aussi rouge que se cheveux tant il était énervé qu'on se moque de lui.

« Je t'en prie Bakagami, enlèves tes fringues et va voir comment il réagit, tu nous raconteras quelles tortures tu as subis si tu reviens en vie ! » défia le power forward de Tôô après s'être un peu calmé, il en avait mal aux abdominaux tellement il avait rit, il fallait dire qu'on en voyait pas souvent des gens qui pensaient que Seijuro était inoffensif.

Un léger silence s'abattit puis le léopard prit la parole d'un air plus sérieux, « Tiens Kagamicchi n'a pas eut l'honneur de porter un kimono comme le notre. »

Tout le monde regarda le tigre et il était vrai qu'il ne portait qu'un yukata simple, sûrement l'avait-il même choisit tout seul, peut-être que l'ancien capitaine de Teiko n'avait choisit que les kimonso de la Génération des Miracles pour qu'ils soient assortis.

« C'est vrai, pourtant même Momoi-san et moi en avons un. » affirma d'un ton monocorde le numéro onze de Seirin.

Et c'était vrai qu'à bien y regarder Tetsuya portait le même genre de kimono que ses anciens compagnons, bien que les couleurs étaient inversées, puisque son hakama, son haut et l'obi étaient blanc tandis que le kimono était noir, agrémenté d'une fleur de lys blanche, cela signifiait la pureté et la grandeur des sentiments. Cela ressemblait bien à Kuroko dont les valeurs et les sentiments n'avaient jamais faiblis et qui n'avait jamais était corrompu par le pouvoir et la gagne, quand au kimono noir il devait sûrement faire référence à son rôle d'ombre. Encore une fois Akashi avait traité le passeur avec une attention particulière, Daiki adorait son meilleur ami, mais ça l'énervait vraiment de voir qu'il était traité différemment par le roux, et le pire c'était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il soupira et partit en direction de la foule peut-être trouverait-il d'autres amis à saluer, il était agacé et pourtant ça n'aurait pas dû être le cas, ça devrait plutôt être à son rival de faire la tronche, après tout il venait clairement de comprendre que Tetsu restait lié à la Génération des Miracles comme il ne le serait jamais avec Seirin.

Il soupira à nouveau se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire bonjours à son hôte et repartir de cette soirée qui mettait rapidement ses nerfs en boule, il n'avait qu'à se faire voir rapidement et à partir avec Momoi, enfin... La rose avait l'air d'apprécier la soirée, il n'avait peut-être pas le droit de l'en priver. Il s'était arrêté de marcher tant il réfléchissait à un moyen de partir, puis parmi la foule il vit Midorima et Takao qui le regardaient, le brun prit la main du shooting guard et l'entraîna vers lui. Ils le saluèrent poliment le petit faucon lui disant au passage qu'il aimerait pouvoir jouer contre lui un jour et changea de sujet pour dire que la fleur de lotus d'Aomine était plus belle que l'amaryllis de l'ace de Shutoku mais qu'il préféré tout de même le vert émeraude. Le bleuté dû faire un effort pour se rappeler de la signification de l'amaryllis, il n'était plus sûr mais cela devait vouloir dire orgueil, chance et espoir, ça collait plutôt bien au personnage. Il regarda le duo s'en aller alors que Kazunari tirait encore Shintaro, le tenant fermentant par la main, il sourit, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il verrait son ami superstitieux comme ça, il ne l'aurait jamais crû. Pourtant c'était là devant lui, il voyait bel et bien les deux joueurs toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils avaient l'air proches, même s'ils se disputaient tout le temps et même si Midorima faisait toujours l'indifférent, il voyait souvent le vert sourire en regardant Takao, ces deux là ne formaient qu'un.

Ça lui rappelait l'époque Teiko, il était pareil avec Kuroko, même si lui n'était pas amoureux de son ami alors que ces deux là s'aimaient à n'en pas douter, après tout il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, enfin tout ça pour dire que ça lui manquait Teiko quand même. Ça lui manquait de ne plus jouer avec Tetsu', ça lui manquait de ne plus entendre Murasakibara se plaindre d'avoir faim et d'être fatigué, ça lui manquait de voir le géant se disputer avec son ombre, ça lui manquait de ne plus être défié par Kise, ça lui manquait que le blond lui saute dessus et lui parle fort dans les oreilles. Ça lui manquait de ne plus voir les objets farfelus que rapportait le shooting guard, ça lui manquait de ne plus entendre son horoscope même s'il s'en foutait royalement, ça lui manquait d'entendre les débats enflammés sur les plus beaux paniers entre Ryota et Shintaro, ça lui manquait même de voir l'empereur les regarder sans dire un mot. Oui ça lui manquait de sentir le regard d'Akashi sur lui, lui brûlant presque la nuque, ça lui manquait de ne plus entendre d'ordres supposément absolus, ça lui manquait de ne plus voir l'élégance et la grâce du roux au basket comme au quotidien, ça lui manquait de ne plus l'observer jouer seul aux échecs devant une fenêtre. Depuis quand avait-il prit cette habitude d'ailleurs ? Depuis la dernière année de collège s'il se souvenait bien, au début il regardait simplement son capitaine jouer parce qu'il jouait merveilleusement bien. Puis un jour alors qu'il errait dans un couloir il avait vu une porte ouverte et le rouge vif des cheveux de Seijuro avait attiré son regard, il l'avait donc regarder jouer pendant plus d'une heure. C'était la première fois qu'il avait trouver un homme beau, la première fois qu'il l'avait trouvé beau, à partir de ce moment il était revenu chaque jour pour regarder discrètement son ami jouer. Il soupira tentant de se reconnecter à la réalité, ses pensées avaient toujours tendance à partir dans tous les sens et à converger vers le bel empereur. Finalement il alla saluer Murasakibara simplement pour voir son kimono, l'idée d'Akashi avait finalement attisé sa curiosité, aussi étonnant que celà puisse paraître, le pivot de Yosen portait plutôt bien le kimono, encore une fois les seules différences étaient la couleur et la fleur. La fleur et l'obi était d'un sublime violet améthyste et la freesia sur le dos d'Atsushi signifiait l'innocence, autant dire que par rapport au comportement souvent enfantin du géant, la fleur était bien choisit, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il voyait une freesia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait déjà bien quatre heures que la fête avait pleinement commencé et Aomine s'amusait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû, au final la soirée ressemblait à une soirée lycéenne tout à fait normal, la musique était sympa, un peu électro' ou il ne savait quoi, enfin ça bougeait bien en somme. L'alcool coulait à flot et il y avait déjà pas mal de personnes fortement atteintes, tout le monde dansait quelque soit son état, les jeux de lumières et les stroboscopes donnaient à la pièce un aspect de boîte de nuit et on voyait les corps bouger de façon saccader. Il faisait anormalement chaud dans la pièce car tout le monde y était regroupé et se mouvait au rythme endiablé de la musique, la danse et l'alcool réchauffaient les corps qui eux-même réchauffaient la pièce, tout le monde avait enlevé son masque tant il faisait chaud. Le bleuté était dehors, il faisait une pause et respirait l'air frai du soir, il avait déjà pas mal bu il le sentait, s'était pour ça qu'en ce moment même il buvait de l'eau et s'aérait les esprits. Il se mit à réfléchir, à se dire qu'il l'avait échappé bel quand Kise avait vicieusement proposé une partie de action ou vérité, il avait répondu que c'était un attrape cons et qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à dire ou faire des choses gênantes qu'il regretterait toute sa vie après avoir décuver. Midorima, Kasamatsu et Himuro l'avait rapidement rejoint dans sa tentative de fuite, mais tous les autres semblaient vouloir jouer, heureusement le capitaine de Rakuzan était venu a son secours et bien sûr voyant que Seijuro était de leur coté, tout le monde avait abandonné l'idée.

Encore une fois il en devait une belle au point guard aux cheveux de feu, d'ailleurs l'ace de Tôô se demandait comment avait-il pu apparaître comme ça devant lui alors qu'avant ça il ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée. Daiki l'avait regarder parler, envoûté comme à chaque fois, l'empereur avait son kimono simplement posé sur les épaules et il flottait légèrement, le rouge rubis accrochait ses yeux et il ne pouvait détacher son regard du dos d'Akashi ou trônait gracieusement un camélia. Le camélia signifiait la perfection, la panthère pouffa à cette affirmation, décidément Akashi ne se prenait pas pour de la merde et c'était sensé être le shooting guard de Shutoku qui était orgueilleux ? Il balaya l'image du roux de son cerveau et s'adossa à la rambarde du balcon, laissant pencher sa tête en arrière, il ne manquait qu'une chose dans cette soirée, un mec baisable ! Déjà il n'y avait pas beaucoup de beaux mecs mais les seuls qui l'étaient, n'étaient pas envisageables, d'abord il y avait Kise, mais le blond était du genre à aimer les relations sérieuses et il n'était pas amoureux du léopard. Ensuite il y avait bien Takao mais Shintaro en était fou amoureux, et il avait beau être un connard jamais il ne ferait ça à un ami, il y avait bien Himuro, le prétendu frère de Bakagami, mais ce gars était inapprochable, soit il était collé à l'insupportable tigre, soit il donnait l'impression d'être aussi froid que le marbre. Et bien sûr il y avait son roux préféré, mais son ancien capitaine était définitivement hors catégorie, si l'autre était inapprochable, Seijuro était simplement intouchable, on pouvait poser les yeux sur le corps magnifique, le dévorer du regard, se tenir prêt à en sentir la douce odeur de camélia qui émanait de lui, mais impossible de ne serait-ce que le frôler en dehors des matchs ou des entraînement, l'empereur détestait ça.

Il se tapota les joues de ses deux mains, il avait bien assez évacuer l'alcool pour le moment il était prêt à retourner en consommer et à danser dans son coin en compagnie de Momoi et Ryota. Il rentra dans la pièce ou battait la musique, mais alors qu'il allait retrouver sa meilleure amie et le small forward blond pour danser en leur compagnie, la musique changea pour laisser place à un slow assez dynamique. Il vit au loin la manager passer ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon de danse, il chercha du regard Tetsu', c'était le seul qui pouvait le sauver maintenant, mais le passeur fantôme portait bien son nom, impossible de le retrouver. Il se fit alors un peu plus discret espérant disparaître comme son meilleur ami, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur Midorima et Takao qui dansaient ensembles, ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux comme si rien autour d'eux ne comptait, le vert avait les joues légèrement rouges alors que le brun souriait d'un sourire sincère et heureux, ils tournaient et faisaient virevolter leurs cheveux dans une grâce toute particulière, ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre en cet instant. Aomine allait se retourner pour retrouver son très cher balcon quand une main opaline se présenta devant lui de façon princière, ne laissant que peu de doute sur l'intention de son propriétaire. Il remonta ses yeux le long du bras délicat et immaculé pour finalement tomber sur le visage souriant d'Akashi, hypnotisé, il déglutit et prit la main qu'il porta jusqu'à sa nuque, posant les siennes sur les hanches fines du roux, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il touchait son ancien capitaine comme ça.

Le bleuté ancra ses yeux bleu roi dans ceux de son homologue, alors la musique fut le seul élément extérieur qu'il entendait encore, il amorça un mouvement pour commencer à danser avec Seijuro, leur pas étaient fluides, légers, gracieux même, finalement apprendre à danser pour faire plaisir à Satsuki lui servait enfin à quelque chose. L'ace de Tôô ne voyait que l'empereur en face de lui, se perdant dans les yeux dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la couleur, étaient-ils rouges ou bien roses ? Il n'en savait rien mais ces yeux l'envoûtaient, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que ses orbes qui le fixaient d'une façon mystérieuse et sensuelle à la fois, parfois quelques mèches de cheveux venait les cacher. Les cheveux d'un élégant rouge avaient repoussé depuis la Winter Cup retrouvant la longueur qu'ils avaient par le passé, la longueur dont Daiki était fou depuis des années, combien de fois avait-il imaginé serrer entre ses doigts les mèches rouges ? Ils tournaient harmonieusement, collés l'un à l'autre, ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés, leurs corps suivant voluptueusement les courbes de l'autre, ils étaient dans une bulle, ne sentant que la respiration et l'odeur de leur partenaire du moment. La panthère glissa ses yeux sur la peau laiteuse du visage fin d'Akashi, sa peau semblait si douce, si pure, elle lui donnait envie de la voir rougir, de la marquer, de la voir recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Son chemin le conduisit aux lèvres pleines et purpurines, il avait tant de fois rêvé de les embrasser ces lèvres, qui semblaient pourtant faites pour l'agacer, et le fin sourire qui se forma sur celles-ci ne l'aida pas à faire disparaître cette pensée. Pourtant il ne fit rien, ensorcelé par le charme de son capitaine et par la danse il continua leur slow endiablé jusqu'aux dernières notes où il raffermit sa prise sur les hanches attrayante de Seijuro, qu'il souleva pour le faire tourner dans les airs. Quand il le reposa au sol et alors que la musique jouait son dernier accord, il se pencha comme happé par le regard du bel empereur et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon de danse. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement au baiser, entrouvrant doucement les lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue, le baiser prit le rythme qu'imposa Akashi, doux et sensuel, il pouvait ainsi profiter encore et encore du goût acidulé de son roux. Ils se séparèrent et le power forward se demanda où il se trouvait et ce qu'il c'était passer alors qu'une autre musique commençait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver de réponse que la main tendue du capitaine de Rakuzan l'invitait à le suivre. Seijuro sourit quand il prit sa main et l'entraîna à travers la pièce, jusqu'à la sortie, ils traversèrent les couloirs, poussèrent une porte coulissante et se trouvèrent dans la chambre du point guard au cheveux de feu.

Aomine réfléchissait à toute allure pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait en même temps qu'il regardait la pièce autour de lui, c'était une chambre traditionnelle, comme les chambres d'amis de la demeure des Akashi. Elle n'était presque pas décorée, un futon au milieu, une commode, un miroir à pied et un bureau, il y avait cependant quelques petites choses qui trahissaient qui était le propriétaire de cette chambre, le ballon de basket au sol, la photo de la GM avec Tetsu' et Satsu' sur le bureau, l'uniforme de Rakuzan sur le miroir et un poster de basket. Il était donc dans la chambre du roux, et c'était ce même roux qui l'y avait emmené après qu'ils aient dansé et qu'ils se soient embrassés, dans n'importe quelle autre situation avec n'importe quelle une autre personne il aurait tout de suite comprit les intentions de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui, mais son ancien capitaine semblait lui liquéfier le cerveau.

« Tu te relâches aujourd'hui Daiki ou peut-être est-ce l'alcool qui te rend docile ? » le taquina Seijuro, le reconnectant à la réalité.

Le sourire sarcastique collé au visage de l'empereur fit bouillir le sang du bleuté, lui docile ? Jamais, pas même avec le point guard. Il s'approcha d'un pas félin vers Akashi, prit son visage entre ses doigts et l'embrassa avec avidité, voulant à nouveau goûter les lèvres du roux et le faire taire par la même occasion. Il sentit les lèvres purpurines de son homologue s'étirer en un mince sourire contre les siennes, pourtant l'autre ne recula pas, au contraire, il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, attrapa ses cheveux et laissa passer sa langue en se collant indécemment contre lui. A mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait, que les lèvres se faisaient mordre, que les dents s'entrechoquaient, que les cheveux se faisaient tirer et que les corps se frottaient, l'ace de Tôô sentait tout son sang affluer vers le sud, cessant d'irriguer son cerveau et éveillant sa virilité. Les mains agiles et fines du capitaine de Rakuzan défirent insidieusement l'obi qui maintenait sa tenue en bonne et due forme, son kimono subit le même sort, venant heurter le sol et s'est en sentant le courant d'air sur ses bras que Daiki se rendit compte qu'il se faisait habillement déshabiller. Il laissa son futur amant faire, curieux de savoir jusqu'où il irait et se fut donc avec plaisir qu'il profita de la douce caresses des mains froides sur sa peau alors que le reste de ses vêtements rejoignaient son kimono. La peau de Seijuro était douce et froide, pourtant chaque endroits qu'elle touchait semblaient devenir brûlants, la panthère avait la chaire de poule, son membre palpitait douloureusement, ses pensées ne ressemblaient plus à rien, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à respirer convenablement, le point guard le rendait fou. Et il crût perdre définitivement la raison quand il vit le bel empereur s'agenouiller devant lui, il était nu comme le jour de sa naissance, alors que le roux était encore habillé, bien que le kimono qu'il portait sur ses épaules soit tombé, il ne voyait donc pas dans quel état était l'ace de Rakuzan alors que sa virilité, elle, était fièrement dressée entre eux.

La vue était tellement plaisante, tellement excitante aussi, Akashi à genou devant son membre tendu, la panthère n'avait qu'une envie, que le roux le touche enfin, pourtant il ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise quand une main froide se posa sur son sexe douloureux. La fraîcheur de la peau opaline contrastait tellement avec la chaleur qui émanait de son corps qu'il en avait des frissons de la tête aux pieds. Il sentit autant qu'il vit, le bout de langue chaude et humide remonter le long de la veine saillante de son membre, ce simple touché lui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, le bout de ses doigts l'en picotait, il n'était pourtant pas si sensible habituellement. Mais le regard que Seijuro posait sur lui avait un effet aphrodisiaque qui l'émoustillait et le rendait plus sensible aux douces tortures. Il soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit son sexe entouré d'une chaleur moite, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, peut-être était-ce pour échapper au yeux rougeoyants. Le spectacle valait vraiment le coup, le magnifique capitaine de Rakuzan, à genou, le suçant consciencieusement, il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour profiter du moment, mais son amant relâcha sa verge pour recommencer à en lécher la longueur et le gland, récoltant quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminale au passage. L'empereur faisait exprès de prendre son temps, de le faire patienter, il lui faisait comprendre que c'était lui qui était le maître du jeu et qu'il le délivrerait seulement quand il le voudrait.

« Akashi... » dit lascivement le power forward, il espérait que ça suffirait à motiver ledit Akashi, car il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le supplier.

Le roux parût intrigué, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il craque aussi vite, Aomine sentit son membre à nouveau happé par la bouche sensuelle de son amant qui prit un malin plaisir à faire de lents vas et viens. La sensation de la main et de la bouche qui bougeaient à l'unisson sur sa verge et de plus en plus vite commençait à lui faire voir des étoiles, il passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu, jouant presque tendrement avec quelques mèches. Il appréciait la douceur des cheveux sous ses doigts mais apprécia encore plus le gémissement de son ancien capitaine, il reçut avec un plaisir non feint les vibrations sur son membre dues à ce gémissement. Il ne pu se retenir de pousser sur la tête rousse pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans la divine bouche de Seijuro, mais il fut rapidement rappelé à l'ordre quand la main immaculée de son amant chassa la sienne en la claquant. Il récupéra alors sa main et attendit patiemment que le point guard accepte de le sucer plus rapidement et plus profondément, le bougre était très doué avec sa bouche et le bleuté n'était plus que frissons et gémissements, voir grognements, ses jambes flageolaient et il se sentait dangereusement près du précipice.

« Ah... Akashi... » gémit l'ace de la Génération des Miracles.

« Non. » Répondit sèchement l'empereur après avoir relâché sa verge et l'avoir enserré à sa base avec ses doigts fins.

Daiki grogna de frustration, c'était vraiment inhumain de lui faire ça, il allait jouir et l'autre l'en avait empêché, déjà c'était douloureux et en plus ça avait eut le mérite de l'irriter.

« Finalement on dirait que c'est moi qui te rend docile Daiki. » affirma mesquinement le roux après s'être relevé.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la panthère s'emporte, si l'ace de Tôô avait eut une queue à l'image de son félin, elle aurait battu l'air dangereusement, mais puisqu'il n'était pourvu seulement que d'une verge il attrapa Seijuro et le fit se coucher sur le futon. Il s'allongea par dessus le corps svelte de son ancien capitaine, pesa de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de se débattre, attrapa ses poignets d'une seule main, les relevant au dessus de la tête rousse. L'empereur souriait encore de ce sourire hautain comme s'il avait gagné, comme si Aomine faisait exactement ce qu'il voulait, et cela énervait le bleuté autant que ça l'excitait. Il embrassa son amant à pleine bouche, profitant du goût acidulé de la bouche offerte, puis une fois rassasié il regarda le tableau devant lui, l'ace de Rakuzan était étendu, débraillé, la respiration légèrement saccadée, une légère pellicule de sueur faisant briller sa peau laiteuse. L'empereur avait les cheveux en batailles, les lèvres rougies et gonflées à cause du baiser précédemment échangé, les joues pâles devenant légèrement roses, Akashi était magnifique comme ça, magnifique mais bien trop habillé à son goût. Le power forward de Tôô enleva donc rapidement le haut de son homologue, il posa la main chaunde sur le ventre blanc en face de lui, le roux était aussi pâle et froid que le marbre, c'était fascinant pour Daiki. Celui-ci fit courir ses doigts sur le torse délicatement musclé de son ami, il pinça doucement un téton et se pencha pour lécher l'autre du bout de la langue, il récolta un gémissement étouffé. C'était parfait, Seijuro se retenait, ça apportait un peu de piquant et de challenge à cette partie de jambe en l'air qui promettait déjà d'être mémorable, la panthère avait hâte d'entendre les gémissements incontrôlés de plaisir du point guard. Il remonta embrasser cet homme qui le rendait fou par sa simple existence, descendit sa langue le long de la clavicule, parcouru le torse opalin de mile baisers et de mile caresses, profitant de chaque frissons, de chaque frémissements du bel empereur. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril de son amant et mima l'acte sexuelle avec sa langue, faisant se contracter d'anticipation les muscles finement dessinés d'Akashi.

Pendant qu'Aomine embrassait langoureusement le roux et qu'il caressait voluptueusement l'entre-jambe de celui-ci par dessus le hakama, il sentit son amant échanger leurs positions, curieux, il se laissa faire. Il le vit se relever et se déshabiller sensuellement, il était fascinait par la découverte du corps pâle et bien fait de l'ace de Rakuzan, le bleuté fut ravi de voir l'érection bien présente de son ancien compagnon. Ce dernier sauta souplement jusqu'à sa commode, d'où il ressortit un petit tube, Daiki plissa les yeux pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il s'en rendit compte bien rapidement quand Seijuro se rapprocha de lui félinement, et versa un peu du contenu dans sa main. Cela intéressa plus encore la panthère qui laissa son homologue caresser sa verge pour l'enduire de lubrifiant, puisqu'il s'agissait de cela, puis le point guard se plaça au dessus de lui de façon à s'empaler sur son sexe.

« Akashi, tu ne devrais pas~ » tenta de retenir le power forward, mais il fut coupé dans sa vaine tentative par le regard impérieux dudit Akashi qui le sommait de se taire.

Le roux s'empala alors sur son membre, doucement et jusqu'à la garde, ne laissant apparaître sur son visage qu'une légère grimace, dire qu'Aomine était impressionner par la maîtrise de soi qu'avait son ancien capitaine était un euphémisme, car il était impossible qu'il ne souffre pas. Le bleuté avait était gâté par la nature et il était impossible pour lui de pénétrer une personne non-préparée sans lui faire de mal il le savait. Il laissa à Seijuro le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, n'esquissant aucun mouvement, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manqué tant l'étroitesse de son amant lui faisait déjà du bien, il en ronronnerait presque.

« Hm... Putain, Sei', t'es tellement étroit... » déclara sensuellement Daiki.

Au moment où il avait prononcer le surnom ''Sei' '' il avait sentit l'empereur tressaillir, apparemment ça lui avait plu, puisqu'Akashi se mit alors à commencer des vas et viens lascifs en prenant appuis sur le ventre basané et musclé l'ace de Tôô. La cadence s'accéléra, les gémissements envahirent la pièce, la panthère était esclave de ses sens, montant de plus en plus au septième ciel à mesure qu'il entendait les gémissements obscènes du roux. A mesure qu'il voyait son visage plein de plaisir et qu'il sentait se mouvoir autour de lui le brûlant fourreau de chair et son gland tapait contre la prostate malmenée de l'ace de Rakuzan. Son amant se baissa pour l'embrasser et ralentir ses mouvements, pour reprendre leur rythme effréné à peine leur baiser terminé, Aomine se sentait perdre pied, il voyait bien que malgré le fait que c'était Seijuro qui était pénétré, c'était bel et bien ce dernier qui menait la danse. La jouissance ne fut pas longue à venir, ce fut d'abord le tour du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu, le bleuté le regarda se cambrer et gémir, les yeux mis-clos, les joues rouges, la bouche entre-ouverte et le corps luisant, un appel au viol si vous vouliez son avis. Puis se fut au tour du power forward de jouir en sentant l'anneau de chair se contracter autour de sa verge, il se sentit comme aspiré par ce corps libidineux et il se libéra au plus profond de son amant. Celui-ci s'effondra à coté de lui en tentant de reprendre son souffle, tous deux avaient posé leur bras par dessus leurs yeux, qu'étaient-ils sensé se dire maintenant? Devaient-ils seulement parler ou tenter de s'endormir ? Une question cependant démangeait Daiki.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il entre deux halètements.

« Parce que j'en ai toujours eut envie. » répondit simplement son ancien camarade.

« Et pourquoi pas avant ? Tu aurais pu m'avoir depuis longtemps. » ajouta la panthère.

« Je sais. » affirma l'autre d'un ton détaché.

« Alors pourquoi ? » questionna-t-il.

« Parce que là, c'était le bon moment. » assura Akashi avec un fin sourire.

Le numéro cinq de Tôô n'ajouta rien, si l'empereur disait que c'était le bon moment alors c'est que ça devait l'être, mais une autre question le travaillait, « On est ensemble du coup ou pas ? ».

« Si tu veux. » dit le roux, ce qui signifiait qu'il en avait envie, Aomine commençait à le comprendre avec le temps.

« Hm... Alors on est ensemble. » conclu le bleuté en souriant.

« Parfait. » ajouta le point guard, ce qui dans son langage devait signifier quelque chose comme : Je suis heureux.

Les couples normaux se seraient dit qu'ils s'aimaient etc, mais eux, ils avaient du mal à exprimer leurs sentiments, il faudrait travailler sur ça, car un couple a besoin de parler de ce que l'un et l'autre ressentent.

« Sei' ? » tenta-il, il voulait essayer de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, car c'était le cas, il s'en était bien rendu compte.

« Hm ? » répondit Seijuro en se retournant et c'est en voyant le regard de son amant qu'il comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots finalement.

Il embrassa alors tendrement Akashi, puis il s'infiltra sous la couverture du futon avec le rouquin, qu'il serra dans ses bras, mais ajouta pour la forme, « Arrête de chouchouter Tetsu' comme ça. », il entendit l'autre pouffer légèrement et comme pour appuyer ses propos il fit un suçon dans le cou de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Tu marques ton territoire ? Jaloux peut-être ? » se moqua le capitaine de Rakuzan.

« Ça se pourrait. Tu le verras bien par toi-même. » répondit-il, puis ils s'endormirent entrelacés.

**Author's Note:**

> Votre dévouée (ou pas) Tsubaki


End file.
